


The Gift

by ssironstrange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, IronStrange, M/M, Sexual Content, Superheroes, tony's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssironstrange/pseuds/ssironstrange
Summary: Stephen Strange laments over being unable to figure out what to get his husband, Tony Stark, for his birthday. What can you get the man who already has it all? Even a year into marriage, Stephen still isn't sure why Tony wants to be with such broken mess of a man as himself when he quite literally has the entire universe to choose from. Tony, however, reassures the doctor that he's already given him the best gift there is to give... and then some.





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn’t much one could get the Tony Stark for his birthday that he didn’t already have or had already done. There wasn’t much left that could surprise the billionaire - in a good way at least. This left Stephen Strange in a difficult position. What on Earth could he possibly get his husband who already had everything? The sorcerer had been trying to figure something out for an entire month and still, nothing. Sadly, the one thing Tony wanted more than anything was something even Stephen couldn’t give him. To rid him of his demons went far beyond his skills both as a doctor and mystical master.

Tony was out the entire day - each of their fellow Avengers seemed to have something planned for him. Silly, frivolous things that he would no doubt enjoy but would be meaningless in the long run. They would at least put one of those beaming smiles on his face.  
_You can’t even manage to do that, can you, Strange?_ The doctor berated himself internally before slamming shut the book he hadn’t been able to focus on since opening it.  
His hands trembled even more than they normally did with frustration mounting. Those hands which had once been the only thing important in his life now unable to do some of the most simple tasks. Unable to even touch his own husband the way he wanted to. As he did often, Stephen wondered yet again _why_ Tony wanted him of all people.  
With the balls of his palms he rubbed at his eyes and groaned, then pushed himself up from his desk. Or, rather, Tony’s desk.

“Friday?” Stephen asked to the empty lab.  
“Yes, Stephen?” The AI’s voice answered warmly.  
“What time is it?”  
“It is 7:46pm, almost two hours since you last asked.”  
_The sass of these machines!_ Well, it did make sense, considering their creator. It made Stephen snort laughter quietly.  
“I see. Good to know.”  
“Would you like me to connect a call to Mr. Stark?”  
_Damn. Intuitive, too._ “No, no that is quite alright. Turn on the lights in the wetbar, would you? I think I’ll have myself a drink.”  
“Certainly.”  
After a quick jaunt to the sanctum’s library via portal to return the book he had been trying and failing to read, he strolled through the almost eerily quiet compound to the small bar area that Tony kept stocked with only the best liquors. Scarred fingers tapped against various bottles as he read labels. Unlike his husband, it was rare to catch the doctor with a drink in hand. Only occasionally and usually for social reasons. It was a bit too easy to let himself have one too many and slip back into the addiction he’d succumbed to in darker days.  
It was a brandy he chose. Something too strong to simply sit there and drink. Sipping at it would suffice. A couple of large ice cubes were dropped into the glass from the freezer below the counter and with a bit of struggle he unscrewed the cap from the bottle.  
Ah, but pouring it was going to be… hard. Just holding the weight of the bottle made the shake of his hand so much worse, and tipping it forward had it almost out of control entirely to the point of smacking the lip of the bottle against the glass hard enough to chip it.

“Fuck.” Stephen hissed and slammed the bottle onto the counter. “Fucking useless, mangled piec--”  
“Hey babe,” Tony’s chipper voice interrupted while he trotted down the stairs with that usual lackadaisical gait and a grin perpetually full of mischief. “Starting without me?”  
Stephen’s head whipped around to face his husband, green eyes widened yet an involuntary smile creeping onto his lips.  
“You’re home early.” The sorcerer stated matter-of-factly.  
“Yup. Funny thing about getting older, you just don’t really like to stay out late anymore.” Tony never seemed to miss a beat in conversation.  
Behind a pair of ridiculous violet hued lenses, Tony glanced at the disaster waiting to happen while he sauntered up beside his husband. He wrapped his own hand around Stephen’s still clutching the neck of the bottle and guided it to pour with grace and ease.  
“Did you have a good time?” Stephen’s eyes were locked on their hands.  
“Mmhm. Clint took us to some laser tag course. Told Peter I was sneaking out after a couple of rounds and keep them occupied.” The bottle was set back onto the counter, but instead of letting his hand go he guided it to the glass to grasp and lift to take a drink of it for himself.  
“But why? I haven’t got you anything here. You might as well stay out and enjoy your night.”  
Tony lowered their hands to place the chipped tumbler back onto the counter, then let go of Stephen’s much larger hand.  
“See, that is precisely where you’re wrong.” Head tilted up slightly to look his husband in the eye. “You’ve already given me the best gift.”  
Brows cinched together somewhat in confusion above those gray-greens. The hell was Tony talking about?  
“You gave me the chance to have another birthday, Stephen. You gave me _life_. One I get to spend with you.”  
The doctor’s heart rate surged from merely thinking of that horrific day on Titan over a year ago. Much like Tony’s own demons, that particular day haunted him. Not even the countless years trapped in endless loop with Dormammu plagued his psyche like the day he died for Tony Stark did.  
“Hey,”  
Tony’s hand on his cheek forced him out of the memories and back into the present. Sometimes he was thankful for how broken his husband was - he seemed to know exactly when his mind was going somewhere it didn’t need to be and how to bring him back.  
“It’s my birthday, you don’t get to leave. Especially not when you are my present.”

Before Stephen could protest such an incredibly corny line, Tony’s hand had slipped around to the back of his neck to pull him down and meet his lips in a kiss he simply couldn’t refuse. Not that he would. Corny as it may have been, his words were precisely what Stephen needed to hear to snap himself out of such a self-loathing state.  
Perhaps he couldn’t use his hands for gentle touches and intricate work, but he could still grab Tony by the waist with them, which he did. He could still pull him close. He could still slip them under his shirt and rake his nails down his back. Oh and he _did._


	2. Chapter 2

“Got your sling ring on you?” Tony muttered against his lips.  
“Mmmhm…” One hand fumbled around in his pocket until he slipped his fingers into the ring and reluctantly broke away from the kiss.  
“Our room. Now.”  
Stephen already had the beginnings of it started, and within a few seconds the portal opened within the circle of energy. Tony all but shoved him through into their shared room and continued pushing him backwards until his legs hit the bed and he fell backwards. The portal closed as the ring slipped off his fingers and bounced off the bed and onto the floor. But it was the last thing concerning him right now. Tony was practically ripping off his clothes and Stephen was quite content to lie there and watch.  
“We’ve got all night, you know.” The doctor had a smirk on his lips.  
“I have been,” he paused to pull his shirt off over his head, taking the glasses with it. “Waiting all goddamn day, _trying_ to be patient knowing you were here the whole time.”  
Stephen laughed softly as his husband hopped on one leg tugging pants that were entirely too tight off and nearly falling in the process. Now in nothing more than form-fitting boxer briefs that did absolutely nothing to hide just _how_ impatient Tony was, he was attempting to claw the sorcerer’s clothes off. Once it had annoyed and humiliated him to have someone else undress him, but anymore it was quite the turn on - especially under such circumstances.  
Pants were pulled off with such force it actually pulled his whole body down a few inches - and unlike Tony he chose to go _au naturel._ It was more comfortable in the robes he usually wore.  
“Aw, the mini-wizard is happy to see me.”  
“Oh my _god_ if you call it that again you can literally fuck yourself because I will _leave._ ” Despite such threats, there was no venom to his words. And, a flustered blush spread to his cheeks to further diminish any real spite.  
Then, the casual navy blue dress shirt was ripped open, buttons flying and pinging off the floor and furniture.  
“I didn’t need that anyway, I guess.”  
“I’ll get you another. I’ll get you ten.”  
Not that Stephen actually cared about the shirt, not when Tony was crawling on top of him. Not when he was bending down to scatter kisses against his chest with the neatly trimmed goatee gently tickling. Fabric-caged bulge pressed impatiently down against Stephen’s growing excitement, grinding and teasing heated groans from the warlock.Yet, just when it seemed Tony would drive him to the point of giving up restraint and flipping him over, he stopped and just sat there straddling his husband, staring down at him with those big, heavily lashed, soft brown doe eyes of his.  
“What,” Stephen breathed out. “Are you looking at?”  
Instead of an answer, Tony smirked in the cocky way he did as though he always had some piece of information other people didn’t. That in turn had Stephen grinning; despite how Tony hated to be called it, the man was too damn cute. Large hands settled on his husband’s hips, thumbs digging in to a particularly ticklish spot just above the band of his underwear. It sent the grown-ass man into a fit of giggles and cackles while he grabbed at the wizard’s wrists to try and tug away.  
“Okay okay alright!” Tony pleaded through laughter, earning a pause from the attack. “I look at you and all I can think of is how _everything_ that happened in order for our paths to cross was worth it. I look at you and I’m filled with this… exuberance and placation that I honestly never thought I would feel. After all I’ve done and as much as I’ve royally fucked up, I didn’t think this would ever be in my cards.” He shrugged and averted his gaze to… basically anywhere but Stephen’s. “So, yanno, _that_ is what I’m looking at.”  
Meanwhile, the doctor couldn’t take his eyes off Tony even if he wanted to.

Arrhythmia and fluttering in his stomach might have alarmed him at any other time, but given the circumstances, given those words, he was pretty confident that it was simply being absolutely dumbfounded rather than any real medical issue. Suddenly, Stephen forgot how to even speak, let alone think of any words. What could he possibly say to that?  
Nothing. Because the words didn’t exist in any language he knew.  
Stephen sat up and wrapped an arm loosely around Tony’s waist while his other hand threaded into his hair at the back of his head. He didn’t even care how his fingers trembled. Nothing mattered other than the man he was wrapped up in. Forehead pressed to forehead for a long, quiet moment to simply cherish everything about this.  
“Wow, did I really leave the Sorcerer Supreme speechless?” A touch of sarcasm lingered in the question - his usual way of covering up any nervousness. It wasn’t like Stephen to be so silent.  
And still, there was no retort. Not of the verbal kind, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

His hand curled into as much of a fist as it could manage in his hair, tugging his head back by it while lips pressed hungrily against the other’s before he even had much time to gasp from the sudden roughness. Tongue forced itself between Tony’s lips - not that he resisted it in the slightest. Quite the contrary in fact. He wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck and pushed into the kiss with equal force, tongue playing a little game of hard to get. The arm around his waist pulled him in tight to grind hip to hip. That fabric interfering between them was quickly getting on the good doctor’s nerves, but such was easily remedied with the flick of a wrist and (poorly executed) snap. They didn’t just come off - they disappeared entirely. Likely to land in some random space around the compound.  
Tony pulled away from their heated kiss to suck in a quick breath from sudden skin on skin friction, eyes dropping to the pleasant view between them.

“I love you.” Stephen blurted breathlessly, pulling those big brown eyes back up to his face. “I love you so goddamn much.”  
Tony smiled and brought a hand up to cup his cheek before he leaned in for a gentle peck to the tip of the sorcerer’s nose.  
“Yeah, I know. I love you too, Stephen.” Then another peck to his brow. “And as much as I love being _disgustingly_ romantic, I’ve been horny all day waiting for this. Sooo why don’t you hurry and lube the birthday boy up, hm?”  
Stephen could only laugh quietly and roll his eyes, but to say he wasn’t just as eager would have been a bold faced lie. They didn’t get nearly enough alone time to enjoy one another like _this._  
“You’re ridiculous, Tony Stark.” Even as he playfully mocked him, his hands were moving behind Tony's back to open the dresser drawer across the room and retrieve a bottle from within. It floated right up to his hand and flipped up the cap, then turned over to pour into his palm which he quickly lowered to smear between the gorgeous and shapely cheeks of his husband, much to his moaning delight. Here, the tremble of his hands actually did work in his favor, especially as the first digit slipped inside. Who needed a vibrator when his own fingers practically functioned like one?  
Tony bit his lip in a feeble attempt to hold back a groan, but with a second finger sliding inside and rubbing against such a damn good spot, he soon gave up trying to mask it and moaned freely right in Stephen’s face, never breaking eye contact.  
“God, Tony, if you’re this worked up already you’re going to cum before I’m even in you.” He teased as fingers pressed against that favored area.  
“Hhnnfuck… I don’t care, I’ll be good to go all night.”  
“What, did you take a viagra or something?” Sarcasm dripped from every word, if only because he knew “all night” meant a few times before he was tapping out.  
“Maybe.”  
Stephen blinked a few times and canted his head just slightly to the side wondering if he actually heard that right. It wasn't something he expected of the billionaire straddling his lap... but at the same time it was exactly the sort of thing he'd do. His grin and the laughter to follow were perhaps a little... dark.  
“You might just regret that. I hope you didn’t plan on walking tomorrow.”  
He denied Tony the chance for a comeback as fingers began to glide in and out of him, targeting that overly sensitive area just to drive him crazy and kickstart his climb to climax way too soon. Stark didn't have a clue just what his husband was capable of. Stephen was almost giddy for the chance to wreck him in the best way possible. Tony's breath hitched and his hands grabbed hold of the wizard's shoulders with fingertips digging in on the border of painful. Before the night was over, Stephen expected to be covered in bruises and scratches. The more the better.

Choppy groans dissolved into unsteady gasps lingering on the verge of hyperventilating from sheer overstimulation. Stephen felt his thighs starting to quiver in the struggle of simply keeping the man upright. Muscles around his digits were starting to tighten. All signs were pointing to impending orgasm.  
So, he stopped. Fingers withdrew completely and instead moved to the space between them to coat himself in the excess lube still lingering on his palm.  
"Whatthefuck I was almost there!" Tony panted, clearly frustrated.  
"I know." Stephen's grin only grew wider, clearly amused. It only served to add to Tony's flustered state.  
"Stop grinning and give it to me you shit." Somehow Tony managed both a demand and a plea at the same time and it was _almost_ enough to make Stephen cave.  
Not quite, though.  
"Ask nicely and maybe I w-- _oof!_ "  
Hands shoved hard against the sorcerer's chest and took the air right from his lungs as his back hit the bed and bounced. Just as he was able to suck in a lungful again, Stephen was forced to nearly hiss it back out as Tony _impaled_ himself upon that lengthy shaft with an almost angry force. Perhaps not one of Tony's better ideas - even he had to take a moment to wince in pain from the sudden stretch. Despite every nerve in his body screaming at him to _thrust_ , Stephen managed to stay perfectly still.  
"Jesus, Stark. You alright?" No matter how hot their passion, Stephen could never quite curb his constant concern for his husband.  
"J-just shut up and let me ride you."  
"Yes, _sir_." He could hear the strain in his voice, but Stephen trusted his husband to know when enough was enough. Besides, he seemed to enjoy a little pain and roughness with his pleasure.  
Scarred hands rested on the man's thighs that still shook despite the defined, hardened muscle of them. It was hard for him to distinguish between the shake in his own hands and that of Tony's thighs as he began to move. Slow, at first. He rose a couple of inches and rolled his hips as he came back down. Gradually his hands glided up his thighs then around back to take hold of a firm cheek in each where he could offer some assistance in really grinding into him as he lowered down each time. Tony wasn't entirely sure where to put his hands for balance, alternating between Stephen's chest and shoulders, effectively holding him down in the process. Once he had adjusted _properly_ to the warlock inside of him, Tony had the man eating his own words about regret as he began to bounce atop of him. With his hands too busy keeping his own balance, dick was left to spring in motion and smack against Stephen's stomach each time he dropped down onto him. Of course, that was an easy problem to solve - Stephen just didn't want to. There was something incredibly erotic about the sticky slaps that he enjoyed far too much to put a stop to.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, Stephen saw the telltale signs of climax in the man quite literally riding him like a bronco. Had it been an hour since they started? Two? He'd lost all track of time under his husband which was, quite frankly, the only way he _ever_ wanted to lose time. Tony had done a fair job himself bringing Stephen close only to deny him multiple times - the sorcerer wasn't entirely confident he could stand it another. Luckily that didn't seem to be the case as there seemed to be no indication of Tony slowing down or getting any quieter for that matter. Such noises were sweet music to Stephen's ears; the only way he ever wanted to hear Tony scream or moan was from pure pleasure.  
Stephen dug his heels into the bed and used the leverage to meet each roll down with an upwards thrust while trying to target his favorite little spot. It was a task easier said than done with anything other than fingers. However, Tony was quick to catch on to what exactly his husband was trying to do and adjusted the angle he came down so it would at least graze the area. It was the exact catalyst needed for his high strung state to finally snap. Stark fell forward until his sweat-drenched brow was pressed to Stephen's chest and his hands clawed at the blankets beside his head. Breaths turned short and shallow and his every muscle tensed, including that which surrounded Stephen. Surprisingly, Tony was silent save for the gasps that followed held breaths as warm, sticky strings spattered his own and Stephen's stomach. He wasn't far behind with the muscle contractions around his shaft quite literally milking the climax out of him. His groaning was muffled into Tony's hair and fingers squeezed the ass they held that he unloaded into.  
"I can't feel my legs." Tony hoarsely whispered against the bare chest his face was pressed against.  
Slowly, Stephen pulled out - an agonizing process in that overly sensitive post-orgasm state. Still, he managed, then gently rolled Tony off and to his side so he could pull the smaller man into a sticky, spooning embrace.  
"You don't need to feel them to get fucked, anyway." Stephen said through soft laughter, then planted a kiss against his shoulder right beside one of many bite marks.  
"True. Just give me five minutes to _breathe_." He drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as though to emphasize that need.  
"Five minutes. Then I'm shoving your face into a pillow."  
"Deal."

True to his word, after five minutes passed Stephen was rolling him over - face down and ass up. Not even the pillow could muffle him enough to matter, though.  
The third time was while spooning. Both needed a break from the exertion and though neither would admit it, it was probably both their favorite position. Stephen could whisper sickeningly sweet nothings into his ear while nibbling on it and could leave dark purple hickies down his neck between gentle kisses. Tony loved it for all those same reasons, plus being held tight against him. There was almost nothing better than being in his arms - except for maybe getting laid in his arms.  
The fourth time, Tony was positive Stephen's mouth was filled with magic for just how damn good the man could suck dick.  
And the fifth time Stephen was thinking the exact same thing. When did Tony get so good at giving head? Damn that tongue was magic.  
"One more round?" Tony looked up from between his legs, licking and sucking on his bottom lip.  
"I think the viagra wins." His own voice was raspy. Too much moaning. "I might just have a stroke if I get hard again."  
"Ohthankgod," he let his head fall against Stephen's thigh, wheezing out an exaggerated sigh. "my everything is jello."  
"Can you even get up?"  
"Nope."

Laughter bubbled up from Stephen and he stroked through the disastrous mess of tony's hair slow and gently, content to just sit there exactly as they were for a while. Even as a piping hot mess, sweaty, sticky and dicked so good he couldn't even sit up right, Tony was beautiful and charming. Even after facing Hell itself on too many occasions, somehow Stark could still light up an entire city block with just one smile. How Stephen ended up so lucky to be married to him was so far beyond his understanding. This wasn't in the futures he saw. And yet... here he was.  
"Come on. Get up. Get in bed with me."  
"I need a shower."  
"So does this whole room now. It can wait until morning."  
With a lot of groaning and a little help pulling him up, Stephen managed to get the man up onto the bed and rolled him beneath the blankets to snuggle up to. Content, Stephen sighed deeply and nuzzled his face against the back of Tony's head.  
"You gave me life too, you know." Quietly, Stephen said against his ear. "I would have lived out the rest of my days cloistered away in the sanctum, drinking myself into an early grave, forever bitter about everything I had lost."  
"Oh come on. You're the Sorcerer Supreme. You'd be too busy for any of that."  
"It's a lonely position. I'm serious, Tony. You saved my life."  
A clever comeback was on the tip of this tongue, but Tony refrained and just smiled instead. He'd been thanked countless times over the years for all his acts of heroism, but none felt quite like that. None were such a personal victory. None meant so much to him as the man holding him did. And frankly, had the Mad Titan never interfered with their lives, he saw himself going down much the same path, just with more self-destruction.  
"Happy birthday, Tony. I love you."  
Tony turned his head as much as he could to look back at him and Stephen craned his neck over to share a tender kiss.  
"I love you, too."


End file.
